


I've Missed You

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a few hectic weeks, due to their tour and individual schedules, and Donghae was missing his boyfriend, missing being able to hold him and just relax with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

 

 

 

Edging into the dark bedroom, Donghae eased the door shut, making sure it clicked home as quietly as possible.

 

The blackout blinds Kyuhyun had made the room a cave, totally pitch black, but Donghae intimately knew where everything was located in his boyfriend’s room, so making his way slowly to where he knew the bed was wasn’t hard.

 

It’s been a few hectic weeks, due to their tour and individual schedules, and Donghae was missing his boyfriend, missing being able to hold him and just relax with him.

 

Lifting the blanket, he sneaked under, and Donghae’s eyes had adjusted to allow him to see Kyuhyun’s outline.

 

His boyfriend stirred slightly but didn’t wake, causing Donghae to smile softly as he snuggled close to him, trying not to disturb him too much.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun sleepily murmured, and Donghae felt a pang of guilt for waking him.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered back, and Kyuhyun groaned as he slumped his arm over Donghae’s hips, curling it to bring them closer.

 

“You should have said if you wanted to sleep with me,” Kyuhyun grumbled, his eyes still shut.

 

Donghae hugged the younger male, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent and sighing in comfort as Kyuhyun lightly kissed the top of his head.

 

“I’m trying to be less clingy, remember?” Donghae whispered, snuggling his face against the softness of Kyuhyun’s chest.

 

“You’re doing a terrific job,” Kyuhyun teased, voice thick with sleep still, and Donghae shushed him softly, telling him to go back to sleep.

 

He fell asleep within minutes of Kyuhyun drifting back off.

 

 

 

A few nights later - after Donghae was warned by Eunhyuk not to tease Kyuhyun so openly on stage at their latest concerts, Donghae was trying to fall asleep and failing.

 

He found it ridiculous he wasn’t allowed to touch his boyfriend on stage. The fans loved it, but Eunhyuk was starting to take after Leeteuk for being a paranoid mother hen.

 

His best friend had now taken it upon himself to distract him – which, let’s be fair, is easy to do – at their concerts to make sure Donghae was too preoccupied with fighting and having fun with Eunhyuk on stage.

 

Most of the time it worked, but during that one moment in Sexy, Free & Single, Donghae could be next to his boyfriend without anyone to stop him.

 

During those moments, either he or Kyuhyun would initiate contact, it either being from a brief touch, or to a hug; those moments Donghae loved because he saw the way Kyuhyun would hold himself back, as Donghae was also doing.

 

It was in those moments that Donghae could read how Kyuhyun was coping, just like how Kyuhyun would see if he was doing okay. Just a couple of days ago when they performed at a festival, Donghae was so tired that going in that line up as Eunhyuk did his solo he just laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent, and baring with ache in his body from being so tired.

 

He’s always there to catch Donghae when he’s struggling.

 

Kicking the blanket off him in frustration, Donghae grabbed his hoodie off the floor and quietly left his room.

 

No one was awake since it was so late, so he made sure to be quiet as he crept to the apartment’s front door, toeing on a pair of flip-flops that no doubt belonged to Heechul, and left the apartment.

 

Sneaking into the apartment above, Donghae listened for sounds of anyone being awake.

 

Hearing nothing, he sneaked towards his boyfriend’s room, only to see that the bedroom door was open with no one sleeping inside.

 

Confused, Donghae silently looked into Eunhyuk’s room and then Sungmin’s, only to see that they were asleep with no sign of Kyuhyun.

 

Going back to the apartment he lives in, Donghae finds his phone under his pillows and texts Kyuhyun to see where he was at.

 

When no reply came after five minutes, Donghae began to feel worried.

 

He decided to give it a bit longer before he would notify someone.

 

His phone beeped with Kyuhyun’s reply, and Donghae almost crashed his phone in his hurry to read it.

 

 

_Crashed at home. Got drunk with Changmin._

 

 

Donghae swallowed the jealousy and took off his hoodie, settling back into his cold bed without replying back to Kyuhyun.

 

He had a restless sleep that night.

 

 

 

A few weeks after that night, Donghae was busy finalising the build of the new grill restaurant he was opening up. 

 

Contact with Kyuhyun was at an all time low now that they were so busy. He didn’t even have time to hug or ask how Kyuhyun was doing without one of them rushing out of the door to get to their next work schedule.

 

Donghae was hoping that the brief break in their schedule in the next few days will allow him and Kyuhyun some alone time to reconnect again, because it was beginning to feel like they were drifting apart.

 

It was late, but Donghae was looking around the small restaurant with a sense of pride as it neared to being completed.

 

His pocket rang with a text message, and Donghae looked to see who it was.

 

 

_How is it looking?_

 

 

Donghae’s lips turned into a soft smile at the text from Kyuhyun. He went outside and snapped a picture of how it looked and then took a few more from inside, before sending them in reply to his boyfriend’s message.

 

Kyuhyun response came a few minutes later as Donghae was speaking to his mother about how to layout the tables.

 

 

_Looking good, can’t wait to eat there~_

 

 

Donghae rolled his eyes at the text, knowing how much his boyfriend loved his food.

 

Before he could reply, another text came from Kyuhyun.

 

 

_When you’re finished, come to my room._

_I miss you._

 

 

Those last three words caused Donghae’s chest to ache from longing and love.

 

 

_Can you wait up for me?_

_I don’t know what time I’ll be done_.

 

 

Donghae bit his lip as he sent the reply. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be here, so he wanted Kyuhyun to be prepared.

 

 

_I’ll be waiting._

 

 

Donghae’s face lit up with relief at Kyuhyun’s promise, and tried to hurry along this meeting so that he could finally be with his boyfriend.

 

 

 

Slipping into the room, Donghae didn’t know if he should feel disappointed at seeing Kyuhyun’s slumbering form.

 

Deciding that he didn’t care no more, Donghae shut the door quietly and slowly eased his jacket off.

 

As he went to place it on Kyuhyun’s chair at his desk, he heard Kyuhyun turn over in his sleep.

 

Donghae smiled at the little sigh the younger male made, and winced at the sound of him turning the lamp off next to Kyuhyun’s bed.

 

He eased himself onto the bed and felt Kyuhyun stir as the bed dipped.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun sleepily mumbled as he turned over, and Donghae rushed to stop him from sitting up

 

“Shh,” he whispered as he lay down beside Kyuhyun.

 

“Fuck,” he heard Kyuhyun whisper softly and felt him shuffle closer. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

Donghae smiled as he held the male close to him.  “It’s fine,” he reassured him softly, “go back to sleep.”

 

Kyuhyun groaned, and he felt his boyfriend shake his head. “I want to stay up with you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hands ran up his torso, searching in the darkness for Donghae’s face.

 

Once Kyuhyun gently held Donghae’s jaw, he tilted Donghae’s face down so that he could press his soft lips against Donghae’s slightly rougher ones due to the dry night air.

 

Donghae kissed him back slowly, sighing into the kiss as he pressed Kyuhyun closer to him.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered against Kyuhyun’s lips, his throat clenching from emotion at the words.

 

Kyuhyun very softly keened at the admission as he gave Donghae’s parted lips small kisses.

 

“Me too,” he groaned desperately against Donghae’s mouth, “so fucking much.”

 

Donghae’s chest burned from the love he has for this man, and he gives Kyuhyun a kiss that showed just how much he cherished him.

 

Kyuhyun moaned softly at the slow and slightly pressured kiss, his hands gone from Donghae’s jaw to being threaded in Donghae’s hair.

 

As Donghae worshiped Kyuhyun’s soft plump lips, Kyuhyun gently pulled on his hair, a leg sliding over Donghae’s thighs so that his calf was pressing Donghae’s body closer to him.

 

Feeling the brush of Kyuhyun’s groin against his, Donghae parted from the kiss in order to suck some air into his lungs.

 

Kyuhyun peppered kisses over his jaw and cheeks as Donghae breathed slowly and deeply.

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun softly called his name, his voice sounding so hypnotic as his name was said against the front of his neck.

 

“Hmm?” Donghae hummed back, not trusting his voice to work as he listened to the sounds of Kyuhyun’s lips kissing his neck, and shivering at the slightly erotic sensation.

 

“Can we?” Kyuhyun whispered back, voice sounding small and hopeful against his throat.

 

Donghae shut his eyes, though he didn’t need to since it was so dark.

 

Finding Kyuhyun’s head, he brought the male back up and kissed him softly, his teeth nibbling Kyuhyun’s bottom lip.

 

Kyuhyun moaned from the back of his throat and cupped Donghae’s face as he continued to bite and suck at the slightly swollen lip.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun pleaded softly when Donghae let go of his lip, warm puffs of air hitting his face from how close they were. “Can we, please?” he pleaded some more.

 

Donghae opened his eyes and brushed the hair from Kyuhyun’s face as he kissed the male’s soft nose, before slowly kissing his way up and kissing his warm forehead.

 

Kyuhyun whispered his name desperately, urging for an answer.

 

Donghae gave him one by slowly rolling over and top of Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun whimpered quietly as Donghae nestled his hips between Kyuhyun’s legs, the male’s leg went over the back of his thigh pressing Donghae closer.

 

Donghae tilted Kyuhyun’s face back, lips travelling back down to his nose, lightly brushing over Kyuhyun’s trembling lips, and finally kissing his chin and to the side of his neck.

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing hitched as Donghae’s lips ghosted over his skin, his hands slowly moving up and down his spine.

 

“I’ve missed this,” Kyuhyun moans as he feels Donghae’s body, and Donghae begins to slowly kiss and suck gently at his neck.

 

Kyuhyun gasped softly, and arches slightly at the gentle sucking and tugging, his hands clutching to Donghae’s shoulders.

 

“I’ve missed hearing that,” Donghae whispers as he trails kisses to the other side of Kyuhyun’s neck with Kyuhyun tilting it slightly for better access.

 

Kyuhyun’s groan is muffled as Donghae gives him a harsh bite, and as he begins to suck and slightly roll his hips into Kyuhyun’s tilted groin, Kyuhyun let’s out another muffled sound.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands latch into his hair and tugs Donghae free from the mark he knew would be there.

 

Donghae just say gets the chance to breathe before Kyuhyun is kissing him desperately and passionately, little moans escaping him as Donghae teases him by trying to go slow.

 

“Don’t,” Kyuhyun begs in a whisper as Donghae pulls away from him. “God, don’t be a tease tonight.”

 

Donghae raises an eyebrow at the way Kyuhyun’s body was slightly squirming beneath him, his breathing a little fast in Donghae’s face.

 

Needing to see his boyfriend properly, he lifts up – ignoring Kyuhyun’s whispers for him to come back, and reaches over to click the lamp back on.

 

Kyuhyun flinches at the sudden light, but Donghae is mesmerised at how Kyuhyun looks beneath him.

 

His face was flushed, lips thoroughly red and swollen, his soft brown hair was a tousled mess from Donghae’s hands, and he was staring up at Donghae with so much need that it took Donghae’s breath away.

 

“Fuck, Kyu,” he whispered, head dropping down to kiss him, drawing a whimper from Kyuhyun as he slipped his tongue into the male’s welcoming mouth.

 

Kyuhyun shyly sucked on the tip of it, causing an erotic tickle to shoot straight to Donghae’s hard cock as he groaned at the sensation.

 

Drawing back on to his knees, Donghae slowly lifted Kyuhyun’s t-shirt up and off his body.

 

Dropping it over the side of the bed, Donghae’s palms slowly ran down Kyuhyun’s pale torso.

 

Kyuhyun hummed at the soft caress, arching his back slightly as he looked up at Donghae with a coy look.

 

Donghae kept the eye contact with him as he lowered his head, causing Kyuhyun’s eyes to become hopeful the lower he got.

 

Donghae softly kissed just under Kyuhyun’s right nipple, and Kyuhyun bit his lips to muffle the groan of disappointment.

 

They continued to watch each other as Donghae mouthed around near Kyuhyun’s hardened nipple, and Kyuhyun started to fidget with the urge to hurry Donghae.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was about to snap at him, Donghae took the nipple into his mouth and began to lick and suck at it, causing Kyuhyun to choke on a loud gasp as he tried to keep himself quiet.

 

As Donghae played from one nipple and to the other, Kyuhyun’s hands were fixed again in his hair.

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun begged in a small cry as he tugged him away from his fun.

 

Donghae grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s hands and kissed his palm, nipping at it enough to cause Kyuhyun to jerk and moan, before moving it to the front of Kyuhyun’s loose bottoms that showed he was just as hard as Donghae.

 

“Go ahead,” he whispers to Kyuhyun as he lets go of his hand.

 

Kyuhyun throws his head back as his hands hastily push them down and over his hips, and Donghae takes over and drags the material down the male’s pale, long legs.

 

As he drops them onto the floor, he watches Kyuhyun’s fist pump his erection in quick bursts.

 

Donghae slows that pace immediately with his hand, and Kyuhyun whines as he follows Donghae’s slower pace.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun whines, his thighs trembling from either side of Donghae’s knees as he watches Kyuhyun stroke himself.

 

“Because you look amazing,” he tells his boyfriend, who whines and flushes at the compliment, tilting his head to the side in embarrassment.

 

“Hey,” Donghae whispers as he leans over him to turn Kyuhyun’s head back to him, “eyes on me.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes fix on him, and he lets out a little breathy pant as his strokes began to turn him further on.

 

“That’s it,” Donghae coaxes softly, and keeps his eyes open as he press a soft kiss to Kyuhyun’s parted lips, licking at the slight dryness to them now.

 

Kyuhyun moans and shuts his eyes.

 

Donghae grabs his chin in a slightly harsh grip and Kyuhyun’s eyes fly open, a clear apology showing in the brown eyes.

 

“Go a little bit faster,” Donghae orders as he keeps a hold of Kyuhyun, and briefly feels the change in pace against his stomach.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes roll at the pleasure he’s giving himself, but he forces himself to remain fixated on Donghae.

 

“I should record you being like this,” Donghae whispers to him. “How beautiful you sound as you work that cock for me.”

 

Kyuhyun whines at his words, his face red.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He whispers, hand letting go off Kyuhyun’s chin as Kyuhyun nods eagerly.

 

“I want you to make me come,” Kyuhyun whispers, voice erotically hoarse from pleasure.

 

Donghae pulls back so that he sitting on his knees again, and pulls off his top so that his chest is bare.

 

Kyuhyun’s free hand immediately rises and he drags his blunt nails up from Donghae’s stomach, going over the soft abs that Donghae has, his hand on his cock moving faster as he does it.

 

Seeing how close Kyuhyun was getting to his release from the way his body was tensing and arching, Donghae lightly runs his hand up and down on each of Kyuhyun’s thighs.

 

The light tease causes Kyuhyun to jerk; his hand pumps faster and squeezes harder, chasing for that release.

 

“Make me come,” Kyuhyun begged in little pants as he gasped and writhed on the bed.

 

Donghae’s hands trail up and under the curve of Kyuhyun’s backside. He squeezes a cheek with one hand as the other hand trails a finger lightly over the sensitive area below Kyuhyun’s balls.

 

Kyuhyun cries out at the touch, his actions becoming more frantic as Donghae teases him with his fingers, running them over and playing with Kyuhyun’s tensed balls.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun whimpers as he tries to keep himself quiet, and Donghae trail his finger down past his balls.

 

As he gently presses in at the spot just beneath with his thumb, Kyuhyun gasps and jerks, his hand working fast to pump his release from him and up his stomach.

 

Kyuhyun slowly sags from the release, a blissful look taking over his boyfriend’s face, and Donghae leans over to lick Kyuhyun’s stomach clean, causing him to groan and softly curse at Donghae.

 

 As Kyuhyun softens, Donghae takes him into his mouth, his hands lifting Kyuhyun up and onto his lap, his intent clear as he cleans him with his mouth.

 

“Don’t,” Kyuhyun begs softly.

 

“Don’t, what?” Donghae asks as he’s finished licking the milky release from Kyuhyun.

 

“Don’t prep me using your mouth,” Kyuhyun begs, eyes pleading. “I won’t be able to stay quiet if you do that.”

 

Donghae squelches the burn of disappointment, but does as his boyfriend wishes.

 

He eases Kyuhyun from off his knees and gets off the bed to get the bottle of lube and condom from Kyuhyun’s desk.

 

As he drops his pants and turns back to get on the bed, Kyuhyun’s slowly working himself to get hard again as he watches Donghae undress fully.

 

“Rest for a bit,” he tells him, and Kyuhyun shakes his head as Donghae gets back into the position he just been in, lifting his hips before Donghae can do it himself.

 

Donghae smacks his hand and Kyuhyun pouts at him as he stops.

 

“Fine,” his boyfriend whispers under his breath, and Donghae uncaps the bottle to lube up his fingers.

 

As he begins to work Kyuhyun’s hole loose, Kyuhyun’s sighs and watches him with a fond expression.

 

“You’re so hard,” his boyfriend whispers, “doesn’t it ache?”

 

Donghae hums in acknowledgement as he works, but gives Kyuhyun’s knee a reassuring kiss.

 

“It’ll be worth the wait.”

 

As Kyuhyun becomes more prepped, Donghae pushes the male’s legs back so that Kyuhyun has them against his stomach, his butt raised for Donghae on his lap.

 

Donghae watches his fingers, watches the way Kyuhyun’s body responds to him.

 

It’s enough to send him dizzy with want.

 

“I’m ready,” Kyuhyun whispers.

 

Donghae moves from beneath Kyuhyun, and at Kyuhyun’s confused look, he tells the male to roll onto his side.

 

Donghae lies behind him, and gets Kyuhyun to lift and hold his right leg a little while Donghae puts on the condom and applies lube to himself and Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae places an arm underneath Kyuhyun’s head so that it acted as a pillow, and his free arm brings Kyuhyun closer to him so that he can line himself up to his butt.

 

Kyuhyun murmurs for him to hurry up, his hips rolling back eagerly against Donghae’s cock.

 

Donghae grips Kyuhyun’s hips in warning, and when they still, he grips his cock and begins to tease before easing inside Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun moans softly at the feeling of Donghae filling him, his raised leg shaking slightly, and Donghae gently forces him to lower it now that he’s inside.

 

“Tell me when,” he whispers against Kyuhyun’s shoulder, kissing the hot skin as he breathes through the delicious sensation of being inside Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his hips back in answer and moans softly.

 

“Fuck,” he hears Kyuhyun whisper hoarsely as Donghae begins to thrust shallowly.

 

One of Kyuhyun’s hands clutches at Donghae’s hand near his face, their fingers linking together, and the other reaches round to press Donghae’s body flush to his sweaty back.

 

Donghae pushes Kyuhyun damp hair from his nape and kisses it as he rocks into him, moaning from how good it feels.

 

Kyuhyun is whining softly, and Donghae hugs him from behind, his arm trapping against Kyuhyun’s chest as he moves his hips just a little faster.

 

“Just like that,” Kyuhyun whispers as he rolls back against Donghae’s thrusts. “Oh fuck.”

 

Donghae lifts his head so that it’s pressed in the junction of Kyuhyun’s shoulder and neck, and begins to lick at the droplets of sweat running down Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun squeezes his hand tightly, his other hand moving down to grip a hold of Donghae’s ass cheek, and pushes him to get deeper inside Kyuhyun.

 

“You feel amazing,” Donghae whispers into Kyuhyun’s ear, and kisses the lobe as Kyuhyun gasps and arches against him as he thrusts faster.

 

“Let me, _please_ ,” Kyuhyun whispers, head tilting to look at Donghae the best he could, his grip on Donghae tightening, “let me do it.”

 

Donghae groaned at the little whispered plead escaping from Kyuhyun’s lips, and pulls away from Kyuhyun to roll onto his back.

 

As soon as he’s settled on his back, Kyuhyun’s rolling onto him, swing a leg over his hips, hands planted on Donghae’s solid chest.

 

As Kyuhyun hovers over Donghae on his knees, trying to slow down his laboured breathing, Donghae grips his cock and places the head of it back to Kyuhyun’s hole, but doesn’t press in.

 

“Hand,” Kyuhyun demands softly as he flips his damp fringe from his face, and Donghae raises his free hand so that Kyuhyun can lock their hands together in a tight grip.

 

Donghae holds still, teeth biting into his bottom lip, as Kyuhyun begins to push down on to his cock, his other hand clamped over his mouth the prevent any noise from escaping him as he impales himself onto Donghae.

 

Donghae runs a hand up Kyuhyun’s spine as the younger male breathes heavy, his eyes locked with Donghae’s.

 

“Much better,” Kyuhyun moans in bliss from behind his hand as he lifts his hips up, and Donghae draws his knees up so that his feet are planted into the mattress.

 

Kyuhyun chokes a little at the new angle as Donghae slowly rolls his hips up off the bed as Kyuhyun pushes down.

 

Donghae doesn’t dare breathe as he watches Kyuhyun work himself on his cock, watching how he shudders every time he pushes down, pushing Donghae deeper inside.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand flutters from his mouth and he frantically grasps Donghae’s hand from his hip to hold on to.

 

Donghae tugs him forward, causing Kyuhyun to lean slightly as he holds Kyuhyun’s weight with the strength in his arms.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun whimpers as Donghae begins to move more earnestly with his hips, thrusting a little harder, causing their skin to lightly smack against each other as he arches his body, his knees digging deeper into the bed.

 

Donghae drops his arms so that his elbows are pressing into the mattress and Kyuhyun cries out at the sudden drop, and also because Donghae snapped his hips up faster, forcing him to rutt against Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae kisses him sloppily, moaning as Kyuhyun bites him, before gasping against his lips as Kyuhyun lifts his hips higher, insuring Donghae can’t move in him, and pins their hands to the bed near Donghae’s shoulders.

 

“Naughty,” Kyuhyun whispers as he stares down at him with a smirk, his hips slowly moving in a circle to tease the head of Donghae’s cock that remained inside him.

 

Both moan at the tease, and Donghae knows he can easily push against Kyuhyun if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. He lies there, at his boyfriend’s mercy, as he slowly sinks back down.

 

Kyuhyun throws his head back as he sits against Donghae’s groin, a moan caught in his throat as he slowly moves, just to feel the deep slide inside him.

 

Donghae eases their pinned hands from his shoulders and down near his sides to that Kyuhyun isn’t straining himself, and tightens their locked grips on each other’s hands.

 

Kyuhyun lifts their hands as he begins to fuck himself on Donghae, trusting in Donghae to keep him steady as he leads them both to burning bliss.

 

Kyuhyun has excellent strength in his thighs, but as they get closer to that release – his untouched cock dripping pre-cum everywhere, Donghae can see the slight shaking in them, sees the way Kyuhyun is shaking his head in determination to keep the frantic pace as he bounces up and down on Donghae, his teeth locking his mouth shut to muffle the moans.

 

“Stop,” Donghae whispers as he lifts his hips up to stop Kyuhyun. “You’re going to strain a muscle.”

 

Kyuhyun lets out a broken whimper, his body shaking as Donghae rocks into him, taking over.

 

“I’m so close,” Kyuhyun chokes out, eyes shut in bliss as Donghae focuses on thrusting into his boyfriend, grunting with urgency as Kyuhyun urges him to go faster, deeper.

 

Donghae lets go off Kyuhyun’s hands, and as the male collapses onto his chest, he holds Kyuhyun to him, his other he locks it around his cock to stroke in time with his thrusts, demanding for Kyuhyun’s release to come quicker as he begins to feel the tingle in his own cock.

 

Kyuhyun’s blunt nails dig into Donghae’s chest and he mouths at his sweaty chest, biting him, trying to thrust himself quicker in Donghae’s hand.

 

Donghae can feel himself getting so close to coming, and he smacks Kyuhyun ass, causing a startled but pleasured moan to leave Kyuhyun as he feels Kyuhyun curl against him, his breathless moans going higher in pitch.

 

“F-fuck,” Kyuhyun gasps out against his chest and he throws his head back, hand reaching up to drag Donghae into a desperate kiss as Donghae felt his hips jerk erratically, and a burst of wetness covers his hand as Kyuhyun starts to consistently moan into their kiss as he comes.

 

Donghae strokes him until he feels him begin to soften, and then he grips with both hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and fucks himself into Kyuhyun’s tight cavern, grunting and moaning as his toes curl from the coming orgasm.

 

Kyuhyun rocks back into him, whispering dirty things to him, pushing Donghae headfirst into his release, and covering his mouth with his own to keep Donghae quiet.

 

As Kyuhyun kisses him down through his high, his hips slowly halting their previous frantic thrusting, Donghae hugs the younger male to him and lazily kisses Kyuhyun.

 

“Did I tell you that I missed you?” Kyuhyun whispers against his lips, his lips quirked in a smile, and Donghae laughs softly as he trails his fingers up and down Kyuhyun’s back.

 

He opens his eyes to see Kyuhyun staring down at him; his expression was loving, but also sleepy.

 

Donghae smiles up at him and nuzzles his nose against Kyuhyun’s, who sighs at the affectionate move, his eyes shutting as he slowly nuzzles back.

 

Donghae doesn’t think his heart could swell any more from love.

 

 

 

For the first time in weeks, he falls asleep peacefully, just like he always does when he’s with Kyuhyun.

 

 

 


End file.
